A conventional faucet controlled by handle controls water supply after rotating a rotary lever to mix a ratio of cold water and hot water as disclosed in TW Utility Model No. M318692.
A conventional electronic faucet controls a ratio of cold water and hot water after rotating a rotary lever by ways of a touch switch, and then a signal is transmitted to a control panel and is processed to open or close a solenoid valve, thus supplying water or stopping supplying the water.
However, the touch switch is in a large size to increase production cost and installation space. Furthermore, contact point of the touch switch is broken easily, such as getting rusty.
To overcome such problem, a non-touch switch, such as a reed switch or a hall sensor for matching with a magnetic element is employed to replace the touch switch.
For example, a hall effect sensor disclosed in US Publication No. 20060289343A1 is fixed on a faucet, but it is applicable for filters, such as a sediment filters, carbon filters, or RO membrane of RO filtering system. In other words, the hall effect sensor is merely used in non-electronic faucet.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.